I'll Wait For You
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: After a complicated past, Harry tries to convince a very stubborn Severus Snape to go out with him. The Potions Master struggles with his growing feelings for the young man that has unexpectedly become his friend. Harry x Severus slash. Warnings and everything inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'll Wait For You**

 **Summary: After a complicated past, Harry tries to convince a very stubborn Severus Snape to go out with him. The Potions Master struggles with his growing feelings for the young man that has unexpectedly become his friend.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape (main), Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

 **Warning(s): None for now**

 **AN: Hi everyone, I know I dropped off the face of the earth for a few weeks and I am so sorry, I promise I'm working on my other stories. I had a really good idea in the meantime for a more lighthearted, fluffy, cute Snarry story. I will have my other stories updated soon - I promise - but for now I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story!**

* * *

On the second day of the new school term, Harry Potter stood nervously in front of his former Professor's door. It was the end of the day and a group of students hurried out of the classroom, most likely eager to be out of the dungeons. Harry took a deep breath and felt in his robes pocket to make sure the single red rose was still there. It was.

Harry took another deep breath and knocked before he changed his mind about what he was about to do. "Enter," called the deep baritone voice.

Harry pushed open the door and lingered in the doorway. "Hello Severus," he said.

Severus Snape looked up from his desk. "Potter," he said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Severus, we're friends and you know it. You called me Harry last year, remember?"

Last year, Severus had helped Harry, Ron, and Hermione find the Horcruxes. He and Harry had formed a connection, and it scared Severus. After an almost-kiss, the Potions Master had returned to Voldemort late one night, leaving the Golden Trio to hunt the rest of the Horcruxes by themselves. Harry had been shocked, and furious with Severus, and a while later, he found Severus on his deathbed in the Shreiking Shack. Harry had cried and taken Severus to the hospital wing, but not before Severus kissed him. It was a deep, passionate kiss that had caused something deep inside Harry to awaken. Then he'd passed out and Harry stayed with him at the hospital wing for as long as he could before he had to fight.

He hadn't seen Severus again before the war ended and he went home with the Weasleys and Hermione for the summer. Three months without seeing Severus or hearing from him at all. Harry knew he wasn't among the casualties of the war, to his relief, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel hurt that the Potions Master hadn't bothered to reach out to him.

Severus sighed. "Harry," he said, avoiding the younger man's gaze. "What do you want?"

Despite his racing heart, Harry pulled out the rose and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

Severus's eyes widened in surprise. He stared at Harry for a moment before saying, "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?" Severus turned back to his papers, but Harry went up to his desk. "Please, Severus."

"No, Potter, and that is final."

Infuriating man. "You kissed me, Severus, do you remember?" The Potions Master stiffened at that and glanced at the doorway, probably making sure no one had overheard. "I liked it."

"It was one kiss," Severus said. "I got emotional. I thought I was going to die. I never would have kissed you in any other circumstance."

That stung at first, but Harry remembered the moment they had shared while hunting the Horcruxes. "That's not what you said in the tent last year," Harry pointed out. He placed the rose on top of Severus's papers, forcing the older man to look up at him. "You can try to shut me out, Severus, but it's not going to work. I'm in love with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter. No one loves me."

"No one has gotten to know the real Severus. The one you keep locked inside you, for whatever reason." Severus just stared at him. "But I've gotten to know the real you. And I love you."

Severus's breath hitched as Harry leaned over the desk, and the younger man smiled to himself. "Think about it," was all he said before leaving the room, leaving the rose on Severus's desk.

* * *

That evening at dinner, Severus sat next to Albus. "Harry seems quite happy being a teacher here, don't you think?" the Headmaster commented, smiling as he watched Harry talking with Hermione down the staff table. "Have you had a chance to talk to him, Severus?"

Albus was the only one who knew about Severus's feelings for Harry, and he had never judged Severus. "Harry came to see me today," he said. "He asked me out, and...and he said he loves me."

The Headmaster smiled. "I'm happy for you, Severus," he said.

"I turned him down," Severus added.

Albus looked taken aback. "But why?"

"Harry deserves better than me," Severus said. "We had a beautiful friendship but he needs to move on. I'm more than twice his age, I was his professor for seven years. It would be highly inappropriate for us to be in a romantic relationship."

"It is not illegal for you and Harry to be in a relationship, Severus," Albus pointed out. "Harry is of age and he is crazy about you."

Severus sighed. "Albus, if...if I go out with him, everything will change. People will know I'm not who I led them to believe I am. I'll be vulnerable."

"Oh Severus, not everyone in life wants to hurt you," Albus said, patting his arm. "Especially not Harry."

Severus considered Albus's words as they ate dinner. He had never given his heart to anyone except Lily, and look how that had ended. He had never even been in a relationship before - what if it ended badly? He could lose Harry. Severus didn't know if he wanted to risk getting hurt again.

But if he didn't even try, he would never know. Maybe it could work out between him and Harry. And besides, Severus didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life, no matter what he had led other people to believe.

After dinner, Harry approached him as everyone was leaving the dining hall. "Have you thought about that date?" Harry asked him.

To his horror, Severus felt himself blush. He lowered his head so no one would hear and said, "When pigs fly, Potter."

"A simple _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ would do," Harry pointed out, "and then you'd have to go on a date with me." The corner of Severus's mouth twitched in amusement. Harry did have a sense of humor that he had to appreciate, but he wasn't about to tell the young man so.

"We can be friends," Severus said, "and that is it. I will not suddenly form a romantic attachment with someone I have not seen in three months."

Harry bit his lip, and Severus could tell he was holding back a retort. Wise choice, he thought. "Friends, for now," Harry agreed. "I still want that date eventually, but I'll wait for you, Severus Snape," he whispered in the Potions Master's ear as he passed him. Severus shivered and ignored the sudden, overwhelming longing that filled every cell in his body.

"We'll see," Severus said, and smirked. Harry rolled his eyes at him as he left the Great Hall, and a warm feeling filled the Potions Master.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rori Potter: Thank you! :)**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

* * *

A few days later, there was a knock on Severus's classroom door. It was lunchtime and he was grading papers. He was hungry but he could wait until dinner to eat. "Enter," Severus called.

Harry pushed open the door, a tray of food in his hands. "Hi," he said. "I brought you lunch."

Severus stared. No one had ever brought him lunch before. "Thank you, Potter," he said. "You may leave it on my desk."

Harry blushed. "I was actually wondering if I could eat with you." He approached Severus's desk and the Potions Master saw that he was carrying two plates.

"You wouldn't rather eat with your friends?" Severus asked, taking one of the plates.

"I find you far more interesting." Harry grinned at him, and Severus felt his cheeks grow warm. "Besides, Ron and Hermione are being particularly mushy today and I felt like a third wheel."

Severus couldn't help laughing, and he looked into Harry's bright green eyes. The younger man was on the other side of Severus's desk now, and Severus was standing, Harry's body sandwiched between Severus and the desk. Severus kissed him and felt Harry lean into it, tangling his fingers in Severus's hair and stroking gently. Severus moaned into Harry's mouth as the younger man's tongue licked his own-

"Severus?"

The Potions Master blinked. He was still staring at Harry, who was looking at him in confusion. "Yes?"

"You went somewhere else just now, didn't you?" Harry asked, his tone hopeful.

"No," Severus said, and it wasn't a lie. "Believe me, I was right here."

"So, I was thinking..." Harry bit his lip, and the older man couldn't help thinking it was adorable. _No, Severus! Friends,_ he scolded himself. "I was wondering if you would like to come to my rooms tonight? I mean, to play chess," Harry added quickly, his cheeks reddening, "And I could make tea, if you'd like."

"Perhaps something stronger than tea, if you've got it," Severus suggested. "But yes, chess sounds lovely."

Harry brightened, and the Potions Master's heart fluttered. "Alright, great," he said, and smiled at Severus, who wondered what he had done to deserve someone as wonderful as Harry.

* * *

"Your rooms are nice," Severus commented later that night as Harry let him in.

"I'm glad you think so," Harry said. After all, Severus would hopefully be spending a lot of time with Harry in these rooms. Harry wanted to make sure Severus was comfortable around him. "Would you like some wine?"

"Indeed," Severus said, and followed him to the kitchen, where Harry pulled out a bottle of red wine from the fridge. He poured them each a glass, and Severus held up his glass to Harry's. "To friendship."

Harry smiled. "To friendship," he agreed, and clinked his glass against Severus. They took a long drink and then went into the sitting room. The chess board was set up on the coffee table and they sat on the floor across from each other. "I've gotten better since we last played," Harry informed Severus. "I played with the Weasleys all summer. Prepare to be beaten."

"It's not going to be that easy, Potter," Severus said, smirking. "And no cheating this time."

"Hey, I never cheated!"

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be honest," Severus teased, and Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Let me guess, the Weasley twins taught you cheating techniques?"

"You can't prove anything," Harry said, and now it was Severus's turn to roll his eyes. But indeed, Fred and George had given him some useful tips.

Harry and Severus had a wonderful evening. Harry beat Severus on the second game without cheating once. They had more wine, and as it got later in the evening, Harry thought perhaps he'd given Severus too much wine. When Severus stood up, he almost fell over and Harry managed to catch him. The Potions Master's body rested against his and Harry gasped, his heart racing. "I think you should sit down," Harry said, leading Severus over to the couch.

But Severus pulled Harry down onto his lap, causing the younger man's heart to skip a beat. "Harry," he slurred. "I shouldn't have turned you down."

Harry stared. He wasn't sure if Severus actually meant it, or if he was saying that because he was drunk. But either way, as much as Harry wanted Severus, he would never take advantage of him. "I can't do this now, Severus."

"I thought you loved me." Severus stared at him accusingly, and Harry was surprised to see hurt in his gorgeous onyx eyes.

"I do love you, Severus. And that's why I'm saying no. If you still want me when you're sober, then we can talk. Otherwise, just forget about it." Harry's tone sounded more bitter than he had intended. "It's late...I should go to sleep. Will you be able to find your quarters on your own?"

Severus looked disappointed, like he hadn't expected Harry to turn him down, and this annoyed Harry even though he kwnew Severus was drunk. "I believe so," he said, and there was still a slight slur to his voice. He stood, and without another word to Harry, left his rooms.

After Severus had left, Harry felt a pang. This wasn't how he wanted their evening to end at all. But he wondered why Severus had tried to make a move on him. Was it just because of the alcohol or did Severus truly still have feelings for Harry? One thing Harry knew for certain was that he wouldn't get any answers tonight. He'd have to ask Severus tomorrow, when the alcohol wasn't influencing the Potions Master's thought processes and decision making. Harry thought of the overwhelming desire he'd felt when Severus had pulled him down onto his lap, the daydreams he'd had, and figured he'd had a bit too much to drink as well. And now he felt a headache coming on. Great.

Sighing, Harry tried to ignore the throbbing in his head as he prepared to go to sleep. Once he was in bed, he felt another pang of regret. He knew he'd made the right choice by making Severus leave, but he thought of what would be happening right now if he'd let Severus stay. He thought of the Potions Master's body pressed against his own in bed, and his heart raced.

Harry knew he had to find out Severus's true feelings for him. He was determined to do so, for both their sales. If Severus truly didn't have feelings for him, Harry would leave him alone. The thought depressed him, but it would be better than not knowing.

Harry knew he needed some help in order to know for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**whitecollarblackwolf: Thanks!**

 **Rori Potter: Oh yes, and it gets messier XD Hope you enjoy the update!**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

 **MsSpirit: Haha I agree XD Glad you like it!**

* * *

The next morning before breakfast, Harry went up to Dumbledore office. "Hello Harry," the Headmaster greeted him. "How can I help you?"

"I need to talk to you," said Harry. "It's about Severus." Dumbledore looked up in interest. "I'm not sure how much you know about me and him, but I...I'm in love with him. And I was hoping you might know something about how Severus feels about me." Harry waited nervously for a reaction from Dumbledore - no one knew about his feelings for Severus except Ron and Hermione. And, of course, the Potions Master himself.

The older man hesitated. "Harry, I'm afraid you will have to ask Severus yourself," he said. "Severus would likely never forgive me if I told you anything that he has confided in me. I want him to know that he has someone he can trust."

"He can trust me," Harry said. "I would do anything for him."

Dumbledore smiled. "I am glad that Severus has someone in his life who cares so much about him," he said. "Life has not been kind to him and he is very much deserving of love. Whatever happens between you and him, you have my support."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, disappointed that he hadn't gotten an answer, but glad that Dumbledore would support them.

The Headmaster stood. "It is time for breakfast. Would you walk with me to the Great Hall?"

"Of course." Harry followed him out of his office and down the spiral staircase.

"How are you finding your classes?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I'm not sure yet," Harry admitted. "It's only been a few days, but the students are nice. I'm having a bit of trouble organizing my schedules though."

"Hmm. Maybe ask Severus for help?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Maybe," Harry agreed as they reached the Great Hall. He avoided the Potions Master's gaze as he took a seat between Dumbledore and Hermione, who was teaching Muggle Studies.

The day felt longer than usual, and after school, Harry was cleaning up in his classroom when there was a knock at the door. "May I come in?" a deep, baritone voice asked.

Harry looked up to find Severus lingering in the doorway. "Depends," he said. "Do you want to hit on me again? Or now that you're sober, do you think I'm appalling?"

"I hardly think you are appalling." Severus approached him tentatively. "I came to apologize for last night, actually. That wasn't how I wanted our evening to end."

"Well, that's one thing we can agree on," said Harry.

"Will you forgive me?" Severus asked.

Harry sighed. "Alright. I won't blame you for anything you said or did while intoxicated. Only because I know the alcohol had gotten to your head and that's the only reason you were hitting on me."

Silence fell as Harry waited for Severus to deny his comment. But when he didn't, Harry felt a pang in his chest. He ignored it as Severus said, "Will you come with me to Diagon Alley? I need to pick up a few things."

"Sure," Harry agreed. "When?"

"Right now. I have a potion to work on and I ran out of ingredients," Severus said. "We'll Apparate, if that's alright with you."

Harry's gut twisted with nerves at the thought of Apparating, but when Severus held out his arm, he took it and held on. "Alright, I'm ready," he said, and they Apparated to Diagon Alley. Even after they had arrived safely in the street, Severus didn't let go of Harry's arm. Harry pressed close to him in the crowded streets and they walked into the apothecary.

While Severus was weighing unicorn horns, Harry said, "I'm going to Flourish and Blotts," and Severus nodded. Harry couldn't stand the smell inside the apothecary and he wanted to pick up a couple DADA books.

Severus joined him while Harry was browsing the bookshelves, and said, "Wasn't this the book you were looking for?"

He pulled a slim volume out of the shelf and held it out to Harry. Their fingers brushed and Harry glanced down at the book, ignoring the pounding of his heart - it was indeed the book he had wanted. "Thank you," Harry said softly. He gazed up into Severus's gorgeous eyes.

"Severus," a familiar voice said. Harry looked over to see Lucius Malfoy approaching them, and groaned. He looked surprised to see Harry with the Potions Master. "When did you start keeping such...unpleasant company, Severus?"

Severus shot Harry a warning look, probably knowing Harry already had a comment ready. "It's been a while, Lucius."

"Indeed. I have not been able to get away from work since the summer ended. Are you free to grab a drink at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I don't think so." Severus's tone was cold, and Harry wondered why he looked so nervous. Usually in public, Severus kept his expression impassive.

Lucius smirked. "Ah, so you have been inviting Potter to your bed recently, have you?" He looked at Harry. "I'm assuming you didn't tell him I spent the summer in your bed."

Harry froze, his heart shattering into tiny pieces. "Severus?" He looked over at the Potions Master. "Please tell me he's lying." When he didn't answer, Harry left Flourish and Blotts before Severus could stop him, and Apparated back to Hogwarts. Tears burned his eyes as he knocked on the door to Ron and Hermione's quarters.

"Harry?" Hermione opened the door, Ron behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Severus," Harry said, and Hermione closed the door behind him. "He slept with Lucius over the summer. I had to find out from Lucius - Severus didn't even tell me."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said. She hugged him and Harry burst into tears. "Did Severus say why?"

"Does it matter?" Harry said bitterly. "He never even bothered to contact me over the summer and all the time he was fucking Lucius. He didn't want anything to do with me, and he's obviously over me."

"Oh Harry, you don't know that," she said. "You remember all the drama with me and Ron during sixth year."

This made Harry smile, though it probably looked like a grimace. "I remember. But Ron didn't actually sleep with Lavender." He looked over at Ron for confirmation, but he avoided Harry's gaze.

"Seriously Ron? Ugh," Hermione glared at him, and Ron looked at Harry desperately, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "We are going to have a talk later, after we help Harry. But anyway Harry, Severus loves you. I've seen him looking at you when he thinks no one is watching. Maybe he just-"

There was a knock on the door. Ron went to open it, and he called, "It's Severus." Harry shook his head, and after a few moments of silently arguing with his best friends, Ron turned back to Severus and said, "No, he's not here. Sorry." He closed the door.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said.

"He obviously wants to talk to you," Hermione pointed out.

"I don't care anymore," Harry said. "I'm done."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. Lucius is probably a much better lover than I am. I could never compete. Plus, I'm a foolish, imbecilic Gryffindor," said Harry, quoting Severus.

Hermione sighed. "There's no way I can convince you to go talk to Severus, is there?"

"No, probably not," said Harry. "Sorry Mione."

"Well, don't ignore him forever. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have come here looking for you," Hermione pointed out. She hugged Harry, and Ron patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Severus is a git if he doesn't care about you, Harry," Ron added.

Harry smiled. "Thanks mate." He said goodnight to Ron and Hermione and left, still feeling heartbroken but a little better after talking to his best friends. Even so, he had no idea how he was going to face Severus the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**animelvr23: Lol probably XD**

 **Skye Coulson: Thank you!**

 **quixotic-hope: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it and yes I totally agree!**

 **lxssnape: Hope you like the new update :)**

 **Hija de Snape: Here's an update for you :) sorry it took so long!**

 **shera98: thank you so much!**

* * *

The next morning, Severus was sitting at breakfast when he saw Harry enter the Great Hall. Severus stood, hoping to catch Harry on his way to his seat, but he passed right by Severus and looked like he was in a hurry.

Severus sat back down, disappointed. "Did something happen with you and Harry?" Albus asked him.

The Potions Master sighed. "He found out about me and Lucius," he admitted. "We ran into Lucius in Diagon Alley yesterday and Lucius decided to inform Harry of our summer together."

"Ah, so that is why he is upset," Albus said. They looked over at Harry, who was talking to Ron and Hermione. "Don't give up, Severus. Maybe he'll listen."

"He was at the Weasleys' last night," Severus said. "Ron blatantly lied and told me that Harry wasn't there. I used Occlumency to find out for sure. Harry didn't want to see me. He'll never forgive me."

"Let me speak to him," Albus said.

Severus stared at the Headmaster in surprise. "You would do that for me?"

Albus smiled. "Severus, you are like a son to me. I would do anything for both you and Harry. You both are very deserving of love."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Don't worry, Severus. I will have Harry come to my office and the three of us will talk, if you are alright with it," Dumbledore said. "Harry has confided in me about you, and I think you would find it in your best interest to hear what he has to say."

"Harry talked to you about me?" Severus asked, surprised. "What did he say?"

"He asked me how you felt about him," Albus said. "Before you ask, no, I didn't give him an answer. Harry cares about you, Severus. I am sure he's brokenhearted, and quite honestly I don't blame him, but he is head over heels for you."

Severus sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

After classes that day, Harry received a note from Dumbledore saying that he wanted to see Harry in his office. Not thinking much of it, Harry walked in and froze in the doorway when he saw Severus. "What is he doing here?" Harry asked icily.

"I'm here because I haven't been treating you right," Severus said. He took a step closer to Harry and reached for his hands. The younger man stood as still as a statue as Severus laced their fingers together. "And I want to fix that."

"Severus told me about what happened yesterday," Dumbledore intervened. "I understand you are upset, Harry, and that is not an unreasonable reaction, but please hear Severus out."

Harry looked back to Severus. "Well?" he demanded, though the Potions Master's closeness was making his heart flutter.

"I was trying to deny my feelings for you this summer," Severus said. "I was willing to take any distraction I could find, and I ran into Lucius at the Leaky Cauldron one evening. Everything happened from there...But I don't care about Lucius, Harry. Every time I was with him, I thought of you."

"Oh..." Harry trailed off, uncertain of what to say to that. Though he was glad Severus returned his feelings, he was quite surprised that Severus had thought of him like that. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Please, Harry," Severus said, looking at him with those gorgeous onyx eyes that Harry had fallen in love with. "Can we start over? Let me make you dinner this Friday. We can eat in my rooms, just the two of us."

Harry sighed. "Alright. Because I can see you're making an effort, and because you're making my stupid heart flutter, fine. I'll give you another chance."

Severus smiled. "You still have feelings for me."

Harry's face burned. "Yes."

"I thought you hated me after what happened with Lucius," Severus admitted.

"I definitely tried," Harry said. "But I couldn't. But you can't shut me out like that again, Severus. It hurt way too much."

"I promise I won't. I'm sorry," Severus said, and hugged Harry. Surprised, Harry hugged him back. Aware of Dumbledore watching them, he pulled away reluctantly after a few moments. "You should get to your tutoring session," Severus said. "We'll talk later." He kissed Harry's cheek, and Harry blinked in surprise before smiling at the older man and leaving Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"That's wonderful, Harry," Hermione said later that night at dinner after Harry had told her and Ron what happened. "I'm happy to hear things are working out between you two."

"He better treat you well," Ron added, "or he'll hear about it from me."

Harry smiled. "Thanks guys. That means a lot," he said, and he meant it. He was glad to have his best friends supporting him.

After dinner, Harry was one of the last people to leave the Great Hall. On his way out, he felt a hand gently grab his shoulder. He turned around to find Severus. "Hi," Harry said.

"Harry, I know we talked earlier. But Albus was there, and I wanted to tell you something when we were alone. I didn't have the chance though."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I love you, Harry." Severus's eyes held something that Harry had never seen before. Passion. Harry's own eyes widened - he hadn't expected that. "You heard me. I know you probably don't believe me after everything, but I promise you. I know what I feel now and I know that I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Lily."

"I love you too, Severus," Harry said. "I loved you even before the war - I had a crush on you for years. It's why I asked you to help us hunt the Horcruxes. I thought, even then, that you were brilliant."

"I must admit, I had no idea," Severus said, lacing his fingers through Harry's. He was close enough that Harry's heart began to race, and he couldn't help it. He glanced down at Severus's lips. The Potions Master seemed to notice, and he leaned in at the same time as Harry did. Their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. Harry found himself shoved up against the wall, and gasped as Severus's tongue licked his own. His heart pounding quickly now, he reached for the buttons on Severus's robes, unbuttoning the first few buttons. The Potions Master's body pressed against his own, his tongue twisting around Harry's, and Harry thought the older man might actually drive him crazy. He tangled his fingers in Severus's soft hair, something he'd been longing to do, and heard the Potions Master moan.

He also heard a loud, annoying voice call out, "Potter and Snape sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Severus pulled away from Harry's lips, rolling his eyes. His hands were grasping Harry's hips, making the younger man squirm with impatience. "Peeves, go away or the Baron will hear about this!" Severus insisted. Peeves stuck out his tongue and quickly floated out of the Great Hall, cackling.

Harry looked up at Severus, into those gorgeous dark eyes. "You think he'll tell everyone?" Harry asked.

"Let him," Severus said. "Then the whole castle will know I love you."

Harry smiled and leaned in for a long, deep kiss. "I have to go," he whispered against Severus's lips. "I'll see you on Friday?"

Severus nodded and kissed him again. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Severus."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I can barely handle my life right now so I have almost no free time. But I should have a lot more time now to do whatever I want, including writing, so you should see more frequent updates from me from now on, and on my other stories as well. Thank you for all your support and I will try to update soon.**


End file.
